Gombalan Ala Zi Tao
by Yuni1906
Summary: Tao lagi suka ngegombal sama tunangan tampannya -Kris. gimana ya gombalannya? daripada penasaran,mending langsung check aja. KrisTao Couple. YAOI.Oneshoot.Cerita pasaran.Happy Reading


**Gombalan Ala Zi Tao**

**.**

**..**

**KrisTao Couple**

**.**

**..**

**Warning : YAOI alias Boys Love, Bahasa amburadul, ngga sesuai EYD, Cerita pasaran, Dan buat yang ngga suka YAOI mending jangan baca OK**

**.**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**..**

Hari ini Tao sangat ingin makan Pancake. Karena sekarang hari minggu dan tunangannya yang tampan -Wu Yi Fan alias Kris- tidak bekerja,jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat pancake sebagai menu sarapan mereka pagi ini. Setelah menyiapkan semua bahan dan alatnya namja manis itu mulai membuat adonan pancake. Saat seperti inilah yang sangat Tao sukai saat memasak. Tidak ada Kris yang merecokinya,seperti biasanya. Jika ada yang bertanya dimana Kris. Namja tinggi itu masih setia tidur dengan kekasih keduanya -Guling-. Dan Tao akan membangunkannya saat sarapannya sudah siap.

Setelah 30 menit berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur akhirnya pancake Tao jadi. Bertepatan dengan Kris yang keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi Gege" Sapa Tao riang

"Pagi sayang"

_Chuupp_

Kris mencium bibir Tao,morning kiss.

"Ayo kita sarapan,aku sudah membuat pancake" Tao menyodorkan piring dengan dua potong pancake diatasnya pada Kris.

"mari makan"

"Eum mashita" Komentar Kris disuapan pertamanya

"Benarkah Ge? Tapi pancake milikku tidak enak"

"Hahh..mana mungkin Baby,punyaku enak,kau mau mencobanya?"

"Boleh" Lalu Kris menyuapi Tao dengan pancake yang ada di piringnya.

"iya ini memang enak sekali" Kata Tao sambil mengunyah

"Ya sudah kita bertukar saja,kau makan pancake milik Gege saja" Kris menukar piringnya dengan milik Tao

"Gege, apa Gege tahu,kenapa pancake milik Gege lebih enak?" Tanya Tao sambil memandang Kris

"Tapi menurut Gege ini rasanya sama saja"

"Beda Gege,kan Tao sudah bilang kalau rasanya beda" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya..iya beda,memangnya apa yang membuatnya beda hmm?"

Wajah Tao langsung berbinar senang mendengar pertanyaan Kris

"Karena aku memakannya dari suapan tanganmu,dan itu yang membuatnya jauh lebih enak" Jawab Tao dengan senyum lebar

"0_0" Kris bengong mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Memangnya kalau dari tanganku bisa berubah rasa?"

"Isshhh...dasar Gege pabo,aku kan sedang mencoba menggombalimu".

Dan sebuah lap mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tampan Wu Yi Fan.

**._._._.KrisTao._._._.**

Tao sedang berdiri sendirian di balkon apartemennya. Kris belum pulang dari kantor,dan si namja manis itu memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

_Greeepp_

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di perut ramping tao.

"Kau belum tidur Baby" Sebuah suara yang sangat Tao hafal menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aku menunggu Gege"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris menumpukan dagunya di pundak Tao.

"Melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang indah" Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum, lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kris.

"Tapi menurutku ini tidak indah, tidak ada bintang dan bulan, awannya mendung"

"Tapi aku bisa melihat satu bintang yang sangat terang dan indah" Alis Kris mengerut heran mendengar perkataan Tao, lalu menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mana?aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Bintang itu ada dimatamu Gege,karena matamu itu selalu bersinar indah saat aku melihatnya"

Dan Kris dibuat tertawa karena ucapan Tao.

"Kenapa Gege tertawa?" Tanya Tao sebal

"Haha..dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu eoh?"

"Dari kamus cintaku...;-)"

"o_0"

_Masih berusaha menggombal _

**._._._.KrisTao._._._.**

"Kau sedang membaca apa Baby?" Kris menghampiri Tao yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat -lihat majalah ini saja" Tanggap Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang dia pegang. Kris diam saja dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv,tangan kanannya bertengger manis dipinggang Tao.

"Gege,coba lihat ini" Ujar Tao dengan antusias

"Apa"

"Ini peralatan yang digunakan untuk menjelajah" Tunjuk Tao pada gambar alat-alat yang sebenarnya lebih tepat digunakan saat camping.

"Ya lalu?"

"Gege seharusnya memiliki ini,karena Gege suka menjelajah"

"o_0...tapi Gege tidak suka menjelajah,Baby" Kris heran dengan ucapan tunangannya yang cantik itu. Seumur-umur Kris tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan alam seperti itu,yang ada kebiasaannya adalah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan.

"Tapi Gege kan memang suka menjelajah"

"Tapi Baby...Gege tidak per.."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab IYA saja sih x-(" Tao menggembungkan pipinya,tangannya bersidekap didepan dada.

"Iya...iya..aku memang suka menjelajah,kau benar hahaha:-D" Kris menampilkan cengiran dan juga wajah bingungnya.

"Lalu"

"Lalu?maksudmu Baby?"

"Seharusnya Gege bertanya,memangnya kenapa?"

"Ohh...iya,memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka menjelajah Baby?"

"Karena kau sudah menjelajahi hatiku dengan cintamuuuu:-D"

":-I"

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tunanganku-_-_

**._._._.KrisTao._._._.**

Sore ini Tao sedang malas untuk keluar,jadi dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di apartemennya dan menonton televisi. Kris juga sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu,karena pekerjaannya dikantor sebagian sudah dia selesaikan kemarin di rumah. Tao memandangi televisi yang menayangkan acara musik,sesekali dia mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar.

"Ternyata kau disini Baby" Ucap Kris yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Gege sudah selesai mandi?" Dan dijawab gumaman oleh Kris.

"Bukankah itu BoA ssi" Ucap Kris saat melihat seorang penyanyi perempuan yang sedang tampil.

"Iya benar,suaranya sangat bagus ya Ge" Komentar Tao

"Tidak!"

"Hahh...tidak bagaimana? Suara BoA ssi itu bagus Ge"

"Tapi menurutku suaramu jauh lebih bagus"

":-I...jangan bercanda Gege,bahkan aku tidak suka menyanyi" Tao menunjukkan wajah datarnya, mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Tapi suaramu memang jauh lebih indah Baby,suara desahanmu saat kita diatas ranjang:-/" Bisik Kris di telinga Tao,dan sukses membuat namja manis disampingnya tersipu malu.

"Isshh...Gege berhenti berkata seperti itu" Tao menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu memang kenyataannya,dan lagi aku tidak suka dengan kebiasaanmu akhir-akhir ini yang suka menggombaliku. Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu bukan kau" Ucap Kris lalu menggigit ujung hidung Tao.

"Hehehe..aku hanya ingin menggoda Gege saja" Tao berucap dengan wajah polosnya,tidak sadar jika Kris sedang menyeriangi.

"Kau memang selalu menggoda untukku Baby,seperti sekarang ini" Dan Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao dan melumatnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu Baby"

_Plaakkk_

Tao memukul kepala Kris. "Kenapa kau memukulku Baby,ini sangat sakit" Kris mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ini masih sore pabbo,aku tidak mau" Tolak Tao.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang" Dan Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Selamat menikmati soremu Tao :-D

**END**

**yuniNJ**

***** haaahhh... ff apaan ini,entahlah tiba-tiba dapat ide buat ff GaJe macam kayak begini,saat lagi pundung gegara ngliat fotonya Tao sama Victoria di Harper's Bazaar edisi Oktober. OK lah sebenarnya buat aku ngga ada masalah untuk foto mereka berdua,karena aku menganggap itu hanya profesionalisme kerja. Tapi yang bikin kesel tuh Coment nya itu lhooo

"Ya ampun TaoToria posenya sexy"

"TaoToria cocok banget"

"waahh...new couple"

"Ngga sabar nunggu moment mereka di SMTOWN"

Ggrrrr...langsung deh akunya pundung sambil cakarin tembok#abaikan

Mungkin efek "Agape" sama "Not Alone" juga kali...

Tapi Tao itu kan cuma buat Kris seorang. Walaupun sekarang mereka terpisah jarak,tapi hati mereka pasti tetap dekat.#colekTao

Baiklah cukup cuap-cuap dari aku, dan juga terima kasih buat yang udah review di ff aku sebelumnya,yang udah ngeFav dan follow juga. Gamsahamnida.

Last

Buat yang udah baca tolong review ne


End file.
